1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine support structure in a motorcycle of a type in which a crankcase for supporting a crankshaft and a cylinder head protruding upwardly from a front portion of the crankcase are supported on a main frame extending rearwardly from a head pipe with respect to the forward traveling direction thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The motorcycle generally has a main frame that extends rearwardly of a head pipe for the support of a front wheel and a swingarm for the support of a rear wheel, which swingarm is pivotally supported by a rear portion of the main frame. A motorcycle combustion engine is supported at, for example, three points including a lower rear portion, an upper rear portion and an upper front portion with respect to the direction of forward travel of the motorcycle as disclosed in, for example, the JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-071982.
In recent years, demands has been increasing to simplify the structure of and reduce the weight of the main frame employed in the motorcycle.